The Books (and other stories)
Novels In order of publication. Use number symbol (#) to annotate new entries. Plot summaries could be linked to each title in the future. Internal Chronology & Reading Order(s) in graphical format (first 13 books only) I Dare.jpg Balance of Trade.jpg Crystal Soldier.jpg Crystal Dragon.jpg Fledgeling.jpg Saltation.JPG Mouse & Dragon.JPG Ghost Ship.JPG Dragon Ship.JPG Necessity's Child.jpg Pilots Choice.jpg Carpe Diem.jpg Plan B.jpg Conflict of Honors.jpg Agent of Change.jpg #Agent of Change The Man who was not Terrence O'Grady had come quietly. #Conflict of Honors #Carpe Diem #Plan B #Local Custom #Scout's Progress #I Dare #Balance of Trade #Crystal Soldier #Crystal Dragon #Fledgling #Saltation #Mouse and Dragon #Ghost Ship #Dragon Ship #Necessity's Child #Trade Secret #Dragon in Exile #Alliance of Equals #The Gathering Edge #Neogenesis Short Stories /Constellations Order based on "A Liaden Universe Constellation" publications Vol 1, published July 2013; Vol 2, published July 2014; and Vol 3, published August 2015 by Baen Publications Volume 1 #To Cut an Edge -- c. SY-1379. Scout Cadet Val Con yos'Phelium meets Clutch Turtle, The Edger. #A Day at the Races -- c. SY-1384. Shan yos'Galan and Val Con yos'Phelium race a sprinter at "Little Festival". At the end of the month Nova yos'Galan will become Korval's First-Speaker-In-Trust. #Where the Goddess Sends -- Moonhawk and Lute adventure. #A Spell for the Lost -- Moonhawk and Lute adventure. #Moonphase -- SY-1375. Sequel to "A Matter of Dreams", below. Moonhawk and Lute help Priscella Delaroix y Mendoza. Prequel to "Conflict of Honors" published in omnibus "The Dragon Variation" published June 2010, Baen. #Pilot of Korval -- SY-1339. 14-year old halflings Daav yos'Phelium and Er Thom yos'Galan. #Breath's Duty -- c. SY-1393. Daav yos'Phelium at Nev'Lorn. #The Wine of Memory -- Moonhawk and Lute adventure. #Certain Symmetry -- c. SY-1384. Pat Rim executor for a friends debt book. Takes place during Little Festival mentioned in "A Day at the Races", above. #Balance of Trade -- This short story about Jethrie Gobelyn is later published as a novel of same name in the omnibus "The Crystal Variation", published September 2011, Baen. #A Choice of Weapons -- Daav and Chi yos'Phelium. #Changeling -- Ren Zel dea'Judan outcast from his clan. Hired by Shan yos'Galan. #A Matter of Dreams -- c. SY-1375. Prequel to "Moonphase", above. #Phoenix -- SY-1293. Cyra chel'Vona gets help from Scout Jon dea'Cort. #Naratha's Shadow -- Scout Monet sig'Norba finds an ancient artifact. #Heirloom -- c. SY-1374. 12-year old Nova yos'Galan's dramliza talent manifests: she remembers why bel'Tarda became attached to Clan Korval. #Sweet Waters -- Non-Canon. Useful as the source about the earring and Mum name Daav yos'Phelium got at the Grandmother's tent. Volume 2 #Veil of the Dancer -- c. SY-1368. Inas Bhar gets aide from the Juntavas to escape Skardu. #Quiet Knives -- c. SY-1392. Splinter of "Plan B", chp 9, Shaltern. #This House -- connection to any other stories??? #Lord of the Dance -- Non-Canon, but useful in that the reason why Pat Rin yos'Phelium was fostered to Luken bel'Tarda is explained. #Necessary Evils -- no apparent tie-in with other stories. #The Beggar King -- Clarence O'Berin becomes Juntavas Boss on Liad. Meets Daav yos'Phelium. #Fighting Chance -- SY-1379. Miri Robertson joins the mercenaries. #Prodigal Son -- Splinter of "Ghost Ship". Val Con yos'Phelium returns to Vandar. #Daughter of Dragons -- SY-1392. In spite of Plan B being called, Kareen yos'Phelium lingers on Liad for a pre-scheduled meeting of The League for the Purity of Language. #Dragon Tide -- Distant past on The Tree's homeworld, while dragons still lived in the trees. #Shadow Partner -- c. SY-1384. Scout Captain "Shadow" helps a bar owner. Ending of story corresponds with ending of "A Day at the Races" in Vol. 1, above. #Persistence -- SY-1392. Conrad (AKA Pat Rin yos'Phelium) buys rugs - including the 'Sinners Rug', for a new store. #Misfits -- former Corporal Miri Robertson and Ichliad Brunner first met at Kalmath in SY-1382. When they meet again. in SY-1393, she offers him the Weatherman job on Surebleak. #Hidden Resources -- SY-1393. Kareen yos'Phelium and Luken bel'Tarda guard Korval's children during Plan B. #Moon on the Hills -- SY-1393. The Edger delivers Jelaza Kazone to Surebleak while Boss Conrad negotiates with a skittish Yulie Shaper. #Skyblaze -- SY-1393/94. Taxi driver Vertu dea'San is banned to Surebleak for inadvertently aiding Clan Korval during their attack against DOI Hq on Liad. Volume 3 #Guaranteed Delivery -- Daav and Aelliana, early in their courier career. #Kin Ties -- Ren Zel dea'Judan returns home. Follow-on story to #12 Vol 1, above, which explains why he is ourt-clan and was subsequently hired by Shan. #Intelligent Design -- Jeeves backstory. #The Space at Tinsori Light -- The story behind one of the chapter-heading quotes in Scout's Progress #Landed Alien -- Kara ven'Arith, occurs between Saltation and Dragon Ship #King of the Cats -- Non-canon, a crossover with the authors' Kinzel series #Eleutherios -- Bedel #Out of True -- Backstory for a group of incidental characters from Trade Secret, and norbears #The Rifle's First Wife -- Diglon Rifle and Scout Alara chel'Voyon #Roving Gambler -- Quin yos'Phelium #Code of Honor -- Tech Sergeant Tommy Lee, AKA Tom Lei pen'Chapen. #Moon's Honor -- Moonhawk and Lute adventure. Chapbooks Prior to the "Liaden Universe Constellation" collections most short stories and novellas were published in chapbooks called "Adventures in the Liaden Universe" (all still available at pinbeambooks.com). This is a list of the chapbooks with their content. #Two Tales of Korval -- contains: To Cut An Edge, A Day at the Races #Fellow Travelers --contains: Where The Goddess Sends, A Spell for the Lost, Moonphase #Duty Bound -- contains: Pilot of Korval, Breath's Duty #Certain Symmetry -- contains: The Wine of Memory, Certain Symmetry #Trading in Futures -- contains: Balance of Trade, A Choice of Weapons #Changeling -- contains: Changeling #Loose Cannon -- contains: A Matter of Dreams, Phoenix #Shadows and Shades -- contains: Naratha's Shadow, Heirloom #Quiet Knives -- contains: Veil of the Dancer, Quiet Knives #With Stars Underfoot -- contains: Lord of the Dance, This House #Necessary Evils -- contains: Necessary Evils, The Beggar King #Allies -- contains: Fighting Chance, Prodigal Son #Dragon Tide -- contains: Dragon Tide, Daughter of Dragons #Eidolon -- contains: Shadow Partner, Persistence #Misfits -- contains: Misfits #Halfling Moon -- contains: Hidden Resources, Moon on the Hills #Skyblaze -- contains: Skyblaze #Courier Run -- contains: Kin Ties, Guaranteed Delivery #Legacy Systems -- contains: Intelligent Design, The Space at Tinsori Light #Moon's Honor -- contains: Moon's Honor #Technical Details -- contains: Landed Alien, Eleutherios #Sleeping with the Enemy -- contains: Friend of a Friend, Chimera #Change Management --contains Street Cred, Wise Child #Due Diligence --single novella featuring Chi yos'Phelium and Fer Gun pen'Uldra #Cultivar -- contains Out of True and The Rifle's First Wife #Heirs to Trouble -- featuring Roving Gambler and Code of Honor #Degrees of Separation -- a novella featuring Don Eyr, a Liaden bread and chernubia baker, and Serena, a captain of the Watch. They care for orphans in Low Port, Liad. The story continues in Block Party, published online, (free for now) at Baen Books. Free On-line at Baen.com *Block Party -- follows directly after the events in Degress of Separation, but is set on Surebleak. unnumbered chapbooks *The Cat's Job -- contains: King of the Cats (+ other non-Liaden cat-stories) *Calamity's Child -- contains: Sweet Waters (+ non-Liaden story: A Night at the Opera) SPLINTER UNIVERSE Unoffiical short stories, not yet canon, published online at http://splinteruniverse.com *Ghost Ship Splinter: Daav's Up Early (set on Surebleak) *Four Tries for an Yxtrang (younger Val Con meets Nelirikk) *Klamath (four splinters) *Shan and Priscilla Ride Again *Strings, Strands, and Vines in Motion (old universe, featuring Cantra yos'Phelium) Category:Books and Stories